


Love Me Like You Do

by Emma_Davis680



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Boys In Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Top Louis, Top Zayn, coming out for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was to be noticed... To be touched by Louis, in ways he's never felt before. All Niall wanted was to love and be loved by Zayn, even if they wasn't out for the world to see, it was enough to just tell the boys about them. The rejection is like a bucket of cold water for the two of them. While Harry and Niall find comfort in ways they never though would happen, Zayn and Louis come to terms with theirselves enough to go get the boys they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is also my first time doing a fic where it switches P.O.V, and the first real thing I've done in this fandom. Its not Beta read either, I've actually been looking for a Beta reader so if your interested let me know!! I usually write in the 5sos fandom so check them out too!!

*Harry's pov*  
    Louis' earlier words play on repeat in my mind. "I'm sorry haz but right now you're just to young for sex" I roll my eyes at his words. "Yeah right" I mumble to myself, I mean I'm about to be 17 for gods sake I've waited long enough. If he didn't want to have sex with me he could just say and stop making excuses. A weird feeling settles into my heart, I know for a fact Louis isn't a virgin. 

He's told me himself it happened when he was 15 with an older girl. Jealously spikes inside me, if Louis wouldn't fuck me then I'll find someone else too. 

*Niall's pov*  
    "Zayn?" I ask looking over at his relaxed figure puffing away on his after orgasm cigarette. Zayn lifts an eyebrow to show he's paying attention. "We should tell the boys about us" I say rolling onto my side. Zayn sits up, I already know where this is going. "Please Zayn? Lou and Haz have been together what does it matter if we are?" I can hear the whine in my voice but I don't care.

Zayn butts out his smoke before turning to look at me. "That's different, Lou and Haz are.... You know" Zayn says waving his hand. My eyebrows scrunch together "w'you mean?" I ask Zayn huffs out a frustrated breath "their gay...me and you we're just getting each other off" Zayn says. My breathing halts in my chest. "Oh" I whisper Zayn's face softens "Ni--" he goes to say but I cut him off. 

"Yeah.... Makes sense, you should go don't want them getting the wrong idea when you leave my room later" I say slipping my abandoned t-shirt back over my head. Zayn looks upset as he dresses quietly "see you later?" Zayn asks but I only shrug in response. Zayn lingers by the door, its weird for him to leave, we usually cuddle after "want me to come back later?" he asks slidding the door open "no" I'm proud to say my voice didn't shake. 

*Harry*  
     "H, want to watch a movie with me and the lads? Asks Louis poking his head into the hotel room. Might as well I suppose, things have been tense between us, ever sense Louis rejected me. I guess we're not the only ones having problems cause when we get to Liam's room Niall is obviously avoiding Zayn. I sit on the bed with only Niall, his normally clear blue eyes are clouded with hurt.  Not even halfway into the film Niall slides his body up beside mine, wrapping around my middle with his head resting on my chest. 

I run my fingers threw his dyed blond locks. The heat of two sets of eyes warm my body, Louis' blue eyes are on me and Zayn's brown ones on Niall, a frown tugging his lips down.

*Niall*  
     Cuddling Harry makes me happy, not as happy as it being Zayn but still. The soft thudding lolls me into a peaceful sleep wrapped in the warmth of Harry Styles. All to soon though a deep voice cuts threw my dreams of finally coming out. "Ni... love wake up" I whine burying my head further into the soft fabric of a t-shirt. A low chuckle brings me closer to consence "'m tired 'arry what ya want?" I ask peeking up at his wild hair framing his face. 

"The movies over and Li's tired" Harry says, stretching his arms and legs before settling back down. "Come on Niall ill walk you back to yours" Zayn says standing up from where he was seating to watch the movie. My heart skips a beat at his voice, the same one that haunts my dreams. "I um.....I'm going to Harry's" I say, even though it wasn't planned I know Harry won't mine. Zayn and Louis leave down one hallway, while Harry and I go down another. 

*Harry*  
     Niall's been especially touchy, something that only happens when he's feeling emotional. After we're both changed into sweats he burrows back into my side. "Wanna talk about it?" I ask, whatever 'it' is I don't like it. Niall sighs before speaking his Irish accent sending chills down my back. The words sound sad, it makes my heart clench. I run my fingers up and down his spine, hoping to comfort my best mate. My guess would have to be this has something to do with Zayn, things with them have been weird for a couple days. "Things with Lou aren't so great either" I say hoping to make him feel a little better. Niall makes a small grunt like he doesn't believe me "I'm serious!" I whine "not everything is perfect between us" I say, a small pout on my lips. "Not saying it is" Niall shoots back. "I mean its not like were even together but whatever" I shrug my shoulder, cause really everyone just assumed we were in a relationship. I could practically feel Niall roll his eyes but I let it slide, this is about him not me. "So what's got you so upset?" 

*Niall*  
     My heart rate picks up and i can feel it in my stomach. Talking about whatever my thing with Zayn is, is well terrifying. I take a steadying breath before answering is a rush. "Zayn and I have been sleeping together" Harry's gasp is loud in the quiet room. I squeeze my eyes together "Harry... You can't tell anyone" I say tightening my hold on his t-shirt. "Ni calm down I won't say a word" Harry said "how long have y'all... ya know?" I knew the question was coming but it still didn't stop the urge to bolt. "A couple months" I finally answer when the silence gets to be to much. Harry makes a hurt noise "why didn't you tell me?" 

*Harry*  
     Zayn and Niall have been sleeping together?! I calm myself knowing Niall will clam up at any giving time. "Zayn didn't want anyone to know" he whispers, shame lacing his voice. My heart clenches with love for this boy and anger for the other. Who the hell is he to want to hide this colorful boy away? "Louis won't have sex with me" I blurt out. Niall's laugh starts out small but soon fills the room with its erratic sound. I ignore the slight hurt I feel at him laughing "I'm sorry Haz, its just he won't have sex with you? Really?" Niall asks his blue eyes meeting mine. I shrug my shoulders "I mean its not like I haven't tried to get it to go in that direction, its just Louis won't" I laugh a little. Niall lays his head back down, a smile still tugging at his lips. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'd fuck you" Niall laughed, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. The wheels in my head are spinning at his words, i speak before I even process what's being said "Niall take my virginity" 

*Niall*  
     I stare into those green,green eyes trying to decipher whither or not Harry is serious. I mean he looks as though he is, genuine curiosity etched into his face. Harry sits up, eyes wide with new found excitement. "Harry...slow down" I say, sitting up too. Harry looks hurt, rejection causing his body to curl in on himself. "No Christ Harry, I'm not rejecting you... We just, we can't jump straight into this" I say, squeezing above Harry's knee. Harry's eye brows are drawn together, deep in thought "I want you to do it" he finally says, not at all quelling my inner hell storm. "Harry your aware of what your asking to happen right? This is your virginity here, I don't want to end up being a mistake that you look back on" I say, trying and most likely failing to keep the panic out of my voice. "Yes Niall I understand what I'm asking" Harry said, adding a playful eye roll at the end. Harry's (unnaturally) large hand interwins with mine "just think about it" is all that's said before we settle back down to finally get some sleep. 

*Harry*  
     This makes total sense! We're not in committed relationships with our bandmates. They still have their casual hook ups every now and again, much to both of our distress cause god forbid Niall and I try to have a nice time with a stranger. If they don't want us to sleep with randoms I wonder what they'd do if we sexed each other up. Niall's still reluctant to take the 'big' leap but has agreed to at least see if we'd be able to get the feelings flowing 'Haz sex has to have emotion or its not good' or some bull crap along those lines. Im not real sure if I should be proud or embarrassed that at 17 the furthest I've been is sticking my tongue (briefly) into Louis' mouth before he could stop be. "Oh dear god I'm wrecking your innocence" Niall moans into the pillows after I finish telling him I've never even had the chance to rutt off on anyone, just my hand as the only form as orgasm inducers. I laugh leaning down to plant a small kiss to the back of Niall's neck "want you too" 

*Niall*  
     Zayn has his head cocked to the side when Harry and I show up to the breakfast room late. Small hickeys cover both of our necks " what the hell happened to you guys?" Laughed Liam, whose eyebrows are half way up his forehead. Harry's got a small smile tugging at his mouth " Harry doesn't know how to keep his mouth to himself" I tease. A pretty pink blush spreads down Harry's neck. Louis is staring at Harry's lanky form with a unreadable look on his face. A foot taps mine from under the table; Zayn's. "Later?" He mouths dragging his socked foot up my calf. I nod my head even though I already regret having agreed. " what do you mean ' Harry don't know how to keep his mouth to himself'?" Louis asks, he has his eyes narrowed in my direction. The horrible impression of me he just did shouldn't sounds so hateful. " he means Louis, that I couldn't keep my mouth off of him" Harris sharp words sound exotic to his overgrown puppy look. The scandalized look Louis gave Harry tells me I won't be the only one getting drilled over this.

*Harry*  
     The smugness over sassing off Louis was short-lived. Fiery blue eyes follow my movement throughout all of breakfast. "Harry" just by the tone of Louis' voice I know he wants me to follow him. I shoot Niall a quick look, His Kind blue eyes comforts me a little. "What do you mean ' can't keep your mouth to yourself?!" Louis snides Crossing his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes, it's what? The third time I've been asked that " come on Lou, you know what the hell it means" I say mocking his stance. "So what? Your fucking him?" The question was expected, the hurt lacing his words is not. All the anger I felt, the satisfaction, washes away and I'm left feeling the need to give Louis an explanation. "Well no...not yet" I drop my arms hoping to bring Louis out of his 'defenseive' mode. Louis turns his head in adorable confusion "we're having sex tonight" I clarify. 

*Niall*  
     I guess "later" is now. After Harry and Louis disappear out of the room, Liam soon follows with a "we'll hang later" over his shoulder. "what's going on with you and Harry?" Zayn asks, pushing his (empty) plate away. I shrug my shoulders,  hell I don't even know what's going on with me and Harry. "We're still working out the details" the frown on Zayn's face confuse me. What is making him so upset?! "Are we?....." Zayn asks quietly, his eyes nervously lurking around the room. The question is left purposely open ended. "I don't know" that's a total bitch ass lie, Zayn and I both know I'll be there if he calls.

*Harry*  
     I knocked on Niall's Hotel room door, uncomfortable even in my own skin. 'Tonight I lose my virginity' is playing on repeat in my head. As the door creaks open and Niall is revealed excitement fills me from head to toe. Niall's matching smile breaks across his face " fancy seeing you here, come here a lot?" A small laugh excapes me I totally should have expected that greeting. Niall must catch on to my emotional roller coaster, cause his relaxed aroma becomes one of alert. "Lets have sex" I blurt out; Niall looks like I've slapped him in the face. "Lets...what?!" Niall asks, Panic placing his shrill voice. My face is burning with embarrassment, I mean I'm bold most days, but not that bold. Niall's blue eyes are wild, from one place to another. I take Niall by the shoulders and steer him towards the large bed. It's going to be tonight.

*Niall*  
    My hands shake with uneasiness. I've bottomed for so long thinking about topping is just ridiculous. Sure Harry is quite easy on the eyes, ggettin' goin' won't be a problem, but I just don't want anything to change between us. Harry's my best mate I don't know what I'd do without him being by my side. Sitting down on the overly plump bed I take a deep calming breath. "Harry...are you sure you want it to be me?" Though it wasn't said I know Harry got my message of " are you sure you don't want to give this to Louis." Instead of getting a reply Harry leans in and plants a small kiss on my lips. "Ni, I am 100% sure I want it to be you" Harry said intertwining our fingers together.

*Harry*  
     My nerves make another reappearance when I'm laid in the middle of the bed with Niall over top of me. "This will hurt" Niall says offhandedly, I have a feeling that's his way of trying to get me to put a stop to this. I smile into the top of Niall's blonde hair " I know you'll take good care of me" Niall makes a noise of agreement after one more sloppy kiss pressed to my neck, Niall who was himself to a sitting position. "I need to get the lube" Niall says sliding off the bed before searching around for his suitcase. I play with the loose ends of my t-shirt not sure what to do. "Harry talk to me.. you look scared" Niall says from his spot on the ground. I smile with the fondness that Sprouts like a wild fire in my heart for this boy. "'M fine, just a little nervous" I say getting up on my elbows to watch Niall. 

*Niall*  
     I watch Harry from the floor, he really wants to do this. I carry the small package of lube and condoms to lay on the side of the bed. I sit in between Harry's spread legs. I remember how nervous I was having sex for the first time, expecially with Zayn. God he was so sweet and gentle that first time, scared to hurt me. What is the irony? "Harry let me know if at any point you want me to stop" I say running my hands up Harry's jean clad thighs. Harry nods his head already chubbing up and his pants. Gotta love virgins. I popped the button and slide them down his legs. Creamy paleness greets me when the offending piece of clothing hits the ground. Harry shivers, clearly affected by the simplest of touch. "Tell me what you want" I'm surprised at how gruff my voice already is. Harry honest to God whimpers, spreading his legs more. I sit still until Harry gets the hint I want him to answer me. "I...I want you to touch me" Harry whispers out.

*Harry*  
     Fire spreads through me and I'm sweating. This feeling is foreign yet familiar to me. Niall's blue eyes are brighter with lust raging in them. "I'm gonna prep you" Niall says, reaching up to play with the band against my hip bones "that okay?" He asked I nod my head. I blush as my cock Springs free Niall chuckles before slicking his fingers up with the half-empty bottle beside us. I've fingered myself before so this part doesn't make me nervous. It only stings a little when Niall presses two of his blunt fingers into me. Niall's left hand rubs soothing circles into my hip, his gaze unwavering on my face. "Are you okay baby?" I whine at the pet name "Niall" I'm embarrassed by how affected I already am. "I've gotcha" Niall said finally pulling his fingers free and thrusting back into me. 

*Niall*  
     Harry's a right mess panting and I'm not going to lie, it's hot as fuck. Louis is dumb for denying Harry this, I shake my head free of any thought of our bandmate, now is not the time. Harry whimpers highly when I crook  my fingers just right I feel myself ache inside my boxers. "Harder" Harry says I moan before I could stop myself Harry is watching me with hooded eyes,  just begging for me to hurry up. I refrain from hurrying through with the process with the sheer power of the fact Harry is a virgin and I have to be careful with him. Adding a third finger I pause to give Harry time to adjust when he winces I pull back and slowly thrust back in, a look of pleasure is slowly taking over Harry's face. After adding more lube and working Harry open for a few more moments I finally pull my fingers out for good.

*Harry*  
     I take a deep breath watching as Niall slowly slips the condom over his weeping dick. As Niall takes his place over top of me I grip onto the bed sheets. "Harry, are you sure you want this?" Niall asks  before connecting his body to mine. I whine when we finally meet "please Niall" I whimper. I watch as Niall's eyes darken and our cocks rub together. When the head of his cock nudges my opening I suck in a deep breath and clench my eyes shut trying to keep my body relaxed. The burning up my backside is more intense than I expected "H? Baby you okay?" Niall pants out, his hands and arms shaking where he's resisting thrusting into me. I let go of the sheets you slide them up Niall's shoulders.

*Niall*  
     Afterwards Harry curls up into the smallest ball I've ever seen,  Lord please don't let this ruin anything between us. Harry gives a tired noise before flipping over to lay his head on my chest.  I smile wrapping my arms around him,  Harry has a light smile on his lips "that didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would" he said  tracing patterns into my skin. "Whaaa?!  I must have not done it right then"  I tease rolling both of us onto our sides Harry laughs before going ridged,  I already know what's caused this Sudden Change "ow you fucker! You could have told me to limit my movements"  he laughs moving to lay on his back. My smile drains off my face when I know deep down even a relationship with Harry can't overcome how I feel about that brown eyed demon. Harry's giggle startles me out of my self-pity "oh my god! Please tell me I'm not the only one that feels like I've just fucked my brother" my nose scrunches... Yeah that's definitely the same feeling I just had.

*Harry*  
     I just lost my virginity... To Niall. "You're laughing" Niall says, he sounds tired, I mean I can see  why he would be,  I'm not feeling the most alert Right about now either. he must not take too much offense to my outburst because he still has his eyes closed And a sleepy smile going. "Sorry... Sorry its just I just had sex!"  that at least gets him to crack open one eye  to look down at me. "How do you feel to finally be a man?"  Niall asks shaking my shoulder,  I roll my eyes "fucking great" I said yawning into my hand. The ache in my ass is totally a buzzkill the next day,  but I can't lie, I kinda enjoy it... Just knowing what put it there. "Harry?" Niall's sweet voice cuts into my daydream and I blush. The smirk on his face tells me he knows exactly what I was thinking about. We both jump at the slam of the hotelroom door "Harry now!" Louis' voice holds no room for argument. 

*Niall*  
After Harry leaves with Louis, my phone chimes with a new message.

10:30AM: Just left Lou's room boy is he pissed at someone. Want to grab a bite of food and go back to my room maybe? 

A bitter laugh escapes me, I guess he doesn't know yet. I consenplate just ignoring the text and taking a nap but in the end I betray myself by sending back a simple "be at your room in 10" before hopping in the shower. My hearts pounding loud as I near Zayn's room, its been days since we've been together, just thinking about him makes my palm sweat. Zayn's only wearing gray sweats and a snapback when he opens the door. "Niall" he greets, a small smile on his face. 

*Harry*  
"I can't fucking believe you!" Louis seethes, slamming the door of his room shut. The slight limp in my walk makes Louis narrow his eyes at me. Anger flairs up inside of me "no! I can't fucking believe you!" I yell pushing right up against Louis. "You act like its so wrong for me to want to have sex, newsflash I'm 17 I'm having sex" Louis' eyes widen as he pushes back with equal force. "Oh you've had sex all of one time congratulations" Louis snaps. "I don't know what your problem with all of this is anyway! Its not like you were ever going to have sex with me" that successfully shuts him up. I smirk at him, Louis steps back and drops his gaze "I wanted your first time to be special" 

*Niall*  
Zayn insists on calling room service, but we all know I'm not really here to eat. As predicted I'm laying in the middle of the bed with Zayn on top of me when he stops "who gave you these?" he asks running a finger down my bruised neck. "Was it Harry?" Zayn asks, which catches me off guard, he sounds pained. I nod my head "did you guys have sex too?" Zayn asks rolling his eyes. When I didn't say anything the smile slips off his face. Zayn moves to sit at the edge of the bed "so your who Louis was mad at?" Zayn asks throwing a glance over his shoulder. I shrug, "I don't like you sleeping with other people."

*Harry*  
I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Louis scuffs, shaking his head. "Forget it, it was stupid" he says moving around me to go further into his hotelroom. Guilt laces threw me, no I should not be feeling guilty over this! It would have never happened if I wouldn't have taken charge! "I'm not going to apologize for it" I finally say, feeling a little pathetic at being left at the door. Louis has me pinned to the wall before I knew he was even back in front of me. "We'll see about that" he said before connecting our lips together. 

*Niall*  
I'm immediately put on defense "I'm aloud to sleep with whoever I want too" I bye out. Zayn's eyebrows scrunch together. "I never said you couldn't, I just said I didn't like it" he replies, watching for my reaction. Not quite ready to forgive him yet a "oh" is all I say back. Zayn huffs out a quiet laugh "ever the feisty one" I cover my own smile with the back of my hand. "I don't like when you sleep around either" I say and just like that the playful atmosphere is gone. "I think we should tell the boys about us" my eyes widen at Zayn's 9 words. 

*Harry*  
With Louis' lips on mine, I couldn't help but compare them-- Louis-- to Niall. How Breathless, excited, wilder I feel now. I moan when Louis slams me up against one of the walls. "You like it like this?" Lou growls sucking harshly on my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut, just the look in Lou's eyes brings me dangerously close to coming in my jeans. "Lets....lets go to the bed" I pant, my whole body feels hot and sweaty. In no time Louis has three fingers buried inside of me, gone from his eyes is the hurt replaced by hunger darkened lust. "Now! Please....Lou I'm ready" I whimper as Louis refuses to let up on my prostate. He must not question my consent as he just pulls his fingers free and puts on a condom. Our eyes lock as he enters me for the first time, its even better then I thought it would be. And if the look on Louis' face say anything, its that the same goes for him as well. 

*Niall*  
"Why not?" plays on repeat in my mind. I can't help when a fluttery light feeling takes over my insides. Zayn looks nervous, but has a determined look on his face. "I like you" he eventually blurts out, like it some secret. Zayn's face turns red and i can't help but feel a strong sense of fondness for him. I'm also struck with a breathless feeling, especially after I realize this is Zayn coming out for the first time. The silence we fall into seems to comfort Zayn, I sit back ready to wait for him to want to break it. With a small sigh Zayn shakes his head, a small frown on his face. My heart drops a little, bit before I could ask what's wrong, Zayn breaks the silence. "I'm sorry I have no right to be asking--telling you-- too tell them. It's just I like you...a lot and I guess it took you being with someone else to get me to understand." Zayn finishes. I can feel the love I have for this boy triple "you're an idiot" I laugh, Zayn looks dejected, hurt flashing across his face. "But your my idiot." I laugh.

*Harry*  
When we finally decide to drag ourselves out of bed, we don't even care we're 12 minutes late to our band meeting with the boys. Louis holds my hand on the walk to Liam's room. "I wasn't too rough was I?" Louis asks for the 10th time, I try explaining that my limp wasn't from being with him persay but that was only my second time ever having sex. My breath catches in my throat when we open the door and Niall's in Zayn's lap. Niall blushes, shooting me a thumbs up. Liam looks mildly uncomfortable, looking at Zayn's arms locked around Niall's hips. Its understandable though because Zayn's always flaunted his sexuality....and he was straight. "So?..." Liam starts looking pointedly at all of us. "Niall and I are dating" the words come out less sure then their positions on each other make it. When Niall nods Zayn plants a small kiss on him forehead much to Niall's pleasure. "Okay..what's up with you two?" Liam asks turning to Lou and I. I leave it up to Louis to answer, curious myself as to how Louis looks at this all. "Its official" Louis smiles running his thumb across the back of my hand. Everything was perfect, except for the little spark of jealously I feel when Zayn kisses Niall.


End file.
